


Make Believe

by magicsophicorn



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery wants to play a game of make believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt for Drabbletag 7 over at Femslesh100 on LiveJournal.
> 
> Game of Thrones: Margaery/Sansa - handmaiden - requested by vitiate_me

"My dear friend, let us play a game of make believe!"

Margaery smiled, that bright smile that had enraptured the entire city, and Sansa couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Alright. What shall we pretend?"

"Let's pretend that I am a queen, and you are my handmaiden."

It was an unusual request, Sansa thought. Playing pretend with Arya or her brothers had usually meant saving her from imaginary monsters. But Sansa had never been able to say no to Margaery, so she nodded.

"Excellent! Handmaiden, pour me some wine," Margaery said, holding out her cup and smiling brightly.

Sansa did as she was bid, bowing deeply in front of Margaery, making her laugh.

Margaery set her cup down on the table and leaned forward, taking Sansa's hand where she knelt in front of her and placing it on her thigh, sliding it up the high slit in her dress. Sansa watched the progress of her hand, hypnotised, gasping when Margaery pushed it up under the material.

"Handmaiden," she purred, "I have an _urge_ that requires satisfying."


End file.
